


A Better Us

by Salvation_The_SunKissed_King



Category: A World Unknown
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvation_The_SunKissed_King/pseuds/Salvation_The_SunKissed_King
Summary: After growing up trying to fight everything, Salvation has decided to settle down with the love of his life and rule Hell.  Not surprisingly, there are some complications.
Kudos: 1





	A Better Us

The thunder cracked and the lightning shattered the ground around him. He stood alone, watching the world he watched from afar fall to pieces, cracking and burning under the assault. He tried to move closer, to help; and yet his body refused to react to his orders. No matter how hard he pushed himself he couldn't move forward. The dread he felt in his chest came to a precipice of horror as golden eyes opened before him, eyes that tore into his soul and rendered his mind powerless to comprehend the inner workings of the otherworldly gaze.  
Salvation awoke in a cold sweat, although instantly he began to calm down. He felt a body beside him, and as he calmed himself down he heard her heartbeat. Her soft breath warmed his neck and brought a sense of happiness. “Good morning Handsome” She whispered in his ear, sending a single shiver down his spine.

“You beat me to it, Gorgeous. Are you going to stay here for a little while? I have to take care of some things Dearest. Once I'm done I'll be right back, I swear.” He replied softly, doing his best to stand up. It was hard to leave the warmth of his beloved and yet if he didn't do what he had to his dream would become a premonition, and the nightmares he experienced within his head would be projected upon his homeland.

“Go be a king, Salvation. Just don't be gone too long or I might start to miss you.” Luciel sounded lofty, and her words were teasing more than threatening.

“Love, by now I have had a perspicacious look at what this place needs. My duties shouldn’t last anymore than an hour. Even less than that if I decide to show my fangs to someone other than you for once~” Salvation retorted as he dresses himself, pulling his belt tight around his waist and buttoning up his shirt lazily. “But the last thing I want to do is keep you waiting.” He walked over to her and leaned down, pressing his lips against her forehead in a loving kiss, knowing the effect his touch had on her would last until he returned. Once he rose up from being leaned over her he turned toward the door and prepared himself for the day at hand…

-

Salvation was walking down the hallways of the castle he had taken from the previous ruler. He had been a terrible dictator bent on escaping and destroying the world's around this one, bent on destroying Salvations home. Something he could not allow. So now he ruled this ragged landscape and the devilish subjects that came with it. The day to day wasn't so bad, just settling petty arguments and solving the many problems that came with the landscape. Hell didn't take care of itself, after all. And should it freeze over, Salvation felt like there would be some major issues the creators of the saying didn't take into account when spreading it around. The heat was sweltering and yet it barely bothered him enough to think about it; his own external heat was just as hot as the temperate heat Hell exhumed. Salvation was a construct, a weapon built by the old gods to rule the realms in the gods stead should they vanish. They were a strong and proud race and thought most of them lacked the ability to reproduce Salvations father had accidentally stumbled upon the creation process. Although his father hardly counted as a construct anymore after he had arisen to heights above even the ancient gods that had made him. A story for another time. He had the power to produce heirs and that was what was important from this little detour, despite the fact that he had not told his beloved yet that such an ability resided inside him.

Each construct held an internal ability gifted to them by their creator. Since Salvation had been made accidentally by the strangest methods his power was borne of his creation; Energy. Pure energy in it's most powerful form. Light. Within him he held the secrets of manipulating it, moving faster than it, and weaponizing it. His very core emitted such a blinding and brilliantly powerful light that should he lose control of it the world around him would get dusted not unlike dry wood under a lightning strike. The only creature that had never been adversely affected by his absurd heat was Luciel. The fey who had stolen his heart near the beginning of his time in this world. A second story for another time. His power was strong, yet using it brought nothing but fear to Salvations chest. He always tried to be good and yet all his light seemed to do was destroy. With that in mind he sentenced himself to an exile in Hell where his beloved had insisted on joining him instead of allowing him to watch over Earth in person. Now he watched his home from afar with great interest and tenacity. Should they need him he would be there.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a devil scurried up to him and started to speak quickly, trying it's best to get the words out. “Y-Your highness I want to start off with none of this was my fault at all and I told them not to do it and I really hope that they don't mess up any of your plans too much and I wholeheartedly support what you're doing to Hell and I-” He froze as Salvation raised a hand, his vibrant purple eyes he was known for shining brightly in the dark corridor. “I'm sorry- Two of the Knights decided to try and open the Northern Gate.” The devil spoke slower now, doing it's best not to upset it's usurping king. The Knights Of Sin were Hells elite task force, those told to take out elite targets or lead armies. Most didn't pay any mind to Salvation, staying far out of his way. This was the first time that any of them had gone directly against his orders.

“Tell your queen I will be back a little later than I had hoped.” Salvation spoke softly, his unbridled wrath bubbling just below the surface. The Gates all led to Earth, and from there demons and devils could get anywhere in the multitude of worlds Earth was at the center of. If the Knights broke through it would be nearly impossible to track them down again, and that wasn't exactly something he really wanted. He felt his control over his power start to lax a bit, and the light started to flow through his insides, replacing the blood his human portion usually kept pumping through him. To the devil it appeared as if he just vanished from sight. In truth his wings had exploded out of his back and he had taken flight. Six massive white wings with feathers as soft as a gentle breeze yet as sharp as a scalpel carried him thought the halls faster than most could see, only getting acknowledged by a few of the higher classed demons. He breached the palace walls and flew skyward, looking down at the lavascape he ruled over. The northern gate was- you guessed it- north. He angled his wings the slightest bit and took off, the wind rushing through his feathers as he tore through the sky toward his destination; Within is ultra violet eyes there was enough malicious intent to kill someone with nothing more than a look. There was far more than that pumping inside him.

-

He landed before the two demons just as one smashed a warhammer as large as Salvation himself into the chains keeping the Gate shut. “You two should've just stayed under the rocks you scurried under.” Salvation growled softly as his wings folded up against his back.  
“And you should've thought about how many of us there are, dear king. That damned snitch only saw us.” The Knight smiled at him as more demons crashed down around him, each of them larger than him and many of them wielding weapons fit for their size. They ranged in all sorts of colors, some purple and black, some red, some blue- any color you could think of. Salvation breathed a small sigh, closing his eyes as he thought about the reasons he was fighting. He thought about Luciel and the possibility of children. He thought of humanity and their futile fights between eachother oblivious to the giant forces that be. All reasons he couldn't back down. He opened his purple eyes as his skin began to glow. “You're surrounded, great king.” The demon Knight spat at his feet. Salvation smiled softly, his razor like white teeth showing from underneath his lips.

“All I see are corpses that don't know they’re dead yet.”


End file.
